Flower Petals
by XFangHeartX
Summary: After a hard day, there's only one thing to do: follow the flower petals. Contains NSFW content. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please!


Flower Petals

An Inuyasha Modern Fic

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Summary- After a hard day, there's only one thing to do: follow the flower petals.

* * *

WARNING: This story contains NSFW content. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she finally pulled up to the house at 4:45 PM that day. What an exhausting day, having to drop off the kids and school and at daycare, followed by picking up Inuyasha's dry cleaning, then she had to go and pick up the kids since Inuyasha was still down at the precinct working, pick up Riki from the dog groomer, and finally, she dropped the kids and the dog off at her mother's house so that they could spend the night there. Turning the car off, getting out of the car seat, and slamming the door shut, she groaned as she grabbed her purse and headed to the door. It took her a moment, but she managed to unlock it and push it open...but the moment she stepped inside, the first thing she smelled was this strange scent of roses.

That's when she noticed some petals lying on the floor...and they were leaving a trail that led up the stairs.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she closed and locked the door behind her, then followed the fragrant trail up the stairs to the upper floor of the house. One on hand, she was cautious as she slowly made her way up the steps, but at the same time, she was curious. Call it a weakness, she supposed.

"Inuyasha?" she called again as she followed the trail of petals down the hall to the bathroom. "Why are there rose petals on the..." She trailed off the moment she entered and instantly, her eyes went wide. "...floor...?"

The lights were off, there were some non-scented candles lit around the sink, giving the room a warm, inviting glow...and in the tub, sitting in a cloud of suds...was her husband, who gave her the biggest shit-eating grin he could ever give, his eyes half-mast as he leaned back.

"Well, hello there," he greeted.

"...Hello," Kagome greeted back, a smile forming on her blushing face. "What's all this?"

"Well, let's review," Inuyasha said before he held up one finger. "One...the kids aren't here." He held up a second finger. "Two...we're alone right now." He held up a third finger. "And three...well...I'm pretty sure you had a long, hard day, so I figured that maybe you and I could relax in style."

Kagome giggled before she soon put her purse on the knob and prepared to close the door.

"Tut-tut-tut!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You can leave the door open. Who's gonna walk in on us, anyway?"

"Good point," Kagome surmised as she soon began to strip off her clothes...slowly, that is. In doing so, Inuyasha began to feel himself go rigid under the bubbles, and he didn't miss the almost impish glint in her eye.

Damn, she could be such a fucking _tease_ sometimes.

Soon, she unclipped her bra and shed her panties, she soon walked up and dipped her toes into the warm water. After she checked to see that the temperature was just right enough for her, Kagome soon sank into the tub, up to her shoulders, causing her to sigh pleasantly as she felt all the day's tension just melt from her.

"Ohh, this is so nice..." she whispered.

"You know what'll make it better?" asked Inuyasha as he reached over the edge of the tub and brought up a bottle of champagne as well as two wine glasses. Kagome smiled as he opened the bottle, then poured the bubbly into the glasses, handing one to her. With a clink of the glasses, they soon sipped the fine liquor, Kagome staring into Inuyasha's smoldering golden yellow orbs. When Kagome pulled her lips away from her glass, Inuyasha could make out a stain of lipstick left on the rim.

As if he wasn't hard enough already. God, she just made him want to grab her, pull her into his arms, and hungrily grind her mouth into his fangs.

What he didn't seem to know was that it was easy for her to catch on.

Once the champagne was finished, Kagome smiled as she set the glass aside on the floor, then waded her way through the bubbles toward her husband, who grinned at her with the tip of a fang poking out from under his lip. Her eyes softened as she leaned against his chest, her hands slowly gliding down his sides. With a dark chuckle, Inuyasha soon cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her on her luscious, plump cherry lips, causing her to moan in his mouth as she leaned in closer...and as they kissed, her hands down and around his thighs...and Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked straight up and he jumped a bit. He snorted before he pulled away, giving a bit of a scolding look at her.

Kagome only gave him a playful little pout. "Oh, come on...you know how I love to squeeze your perfectly round peach."

"Oh, yeah?" Inuyasha asked. "And I suppose you'd like for me to spank yours?"

"Only if you think I'm too naughty," Kagome said before she continued to kiss him, again, and as she did so, she motioned her hands back to his thighs, again...but this time, she squeezed something other than a peach. Inuyasha grunted, positioning his legs and spreading them out as much as they'd allow before Kagome pulled away, again, panting slightly before she gave him this mischievous grin that he thought was so downright sexy. She took a deep breath before she plunged her head beneath the water...and a few seconds, Inuyasha suddenly found himself biting his lip as he groaned.

"Ahh, fuck it...!" he rumbled. "Mmph...ah, Kagome...! Ah, fuck...! Right there! Keep going!" He reached into the water, feeling around for his wife's head, the water churning with the pumping motions. "Rrrgh...yeah, that's it, baby...keep sucking...!"

Suddenly, he went stiff, and Kagome's head popped out of the water. She coughed and spluttered for a moment, but then she smiled as she looked up at her husband, who grinned while stroking her soaking wet raven locks that stuck to her face. Then, he leaned against her, slowly pushing against the other side of the tub...and then, taking in a big breath of his own, he soon submerged under the water. Not long after, Kagome felt something nudging up against her hot sex. She couldn't really tell if it was wet or not, though, due to her lower half being in the water.

Oh, well. At least she could still feel it.

"Ahh...ahhh...!" she moaned. "Mmm...I...Inu...!" She gasped and bit her lip. "Unh...aahh...Inuyasha...! Ahh...ahh! Ahh! Keep going...I'm almost there!"

With a cry of pleasure, Kagome climaxed while Inuyasha came bursting out of the water, panting heavily before he gave her another grin. She smiled before she began to kiss him again and rubbed her hands against his chest which made him give off this pleasant rumble as he soon wrapped both arms around her, running his hands up and down her body, one hand cradling her ass and the other running through her charcoal hair.

It was then that Kagome felt something else rubbing against her womanhood. She moaned before she began to squeeze his hips with her thighs, begging him to follow through...and follow through, he did. Kagome whimpered as tears of ecstasy pricked the corners of her eyes, feeling Inuyasha's hardened rod penetrating her. Thank goodness there was already water down there. It made it easier for him to enter.

Kagome panted inside Inuyasha's mouth as he began to rock back and forth at a slow pace. She dragged her nails down his back as he continued to thrust. He pulled away from her mouth before he went over to the right side of her neck and began to kiss on that, causing her to moan as he continued with his motions.

"Ahh...I...Inuyasha...!" she cried.

"Mmm...Kagome...!" he rumbled as he bit into her neck, not deep enough to puncture the skin, but just enough to hit the right nerve. She cried out, her body going rigid as her tears fell from her eyes. He quickened his pace as he pulled away from her neck and began to leave small kisses on her jawline, then began to nibble on her earlobe, which caused her to cry out even more so than before...and just to drive his point across, he even blew a little bit inside her ear canal.

"Ahh! Ahh!" she cried. "Inuyasha! Oh, god, right there!"

He smirked before he began to blow into it again, practically making her scream. He took that as a signal to go in even deeper than before, and her screams escalated.

"Unh...Inuyasha...I think this is it!" she cried.

"Get ready for this, baby," Inuyasha grinned as he started to go a little faster, causing Kagome to cry out with each motion he made. The water churned and splashed out of the tub's rim the faster he went while Kagome grabbed fistfuls of his silvery mane.

"AHH! AAHH! AAAAAHH!" she screamed. "INUYASHA~!"

"KAGOME~!" he yelled...and soon, he threw his head back as he let loose with this absolutely sexy howl that timed well with her scream...and then, he collapsed on top of her, both of them panting breathlessly and sweating from top to bottom. Their faces were flushed and there were small puddles of water on the floor. The bubbles had now diminished from a huge cloud to tiny little islands.

After a moment, Inuyasha grunted as he pulled out, causing Kagome to moan slightly before she sighed in both pleasure and relief.

Soon, after draining the tub, getting dressed in their bathrobes, blowing out the candles, and cleaning up any puddles on the floor, the couple were soon downstairs, lounging on the couch.

"That...was awesome," Kagome said as she lied against her husband's chest.

"Thank god for flower petals, am I right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Kagome answered. "Where'd you get the idea from, anyway?"

Inuyasha's cheeks soon turned a light pink as he scratched at his nose. "Uhh...remember that book your mom sent us after we got married?"

Kagome blinked as she tried to search her memory...only for her eyes to go wide and her cheeks to turn pink, as well. "Ohhhh..."

XXX

"Achoo!" Atsuko Higurashi suddenly sneezed, causing Ichiro to turn to her while his siblings and the dog were sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"You okay, Grandma?" asked Ichiro.

"Oh, I'm fine, Ichiro," Atsuko assured with this somewhat knowing smile. "I think somebody was talking about me, that's all."

* * *

Been a while since I did one of these, so I figured why not?

Review, please!


End file.
